


Doesn't Know

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: mcyt unrelated drabbles [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: A drabble about Dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: mcyt unrelated drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140788
Kudos: 13





	Doesn't Know

Dream doesn’t realized it at first something is missing. 

He notices it when he looks at Fundy, when there is the gap, this hole, where he was sure was feelings once upon a time.

Then it is the twitch in his fingers, that tell him to fix things, that he could fix things. if only… If only what he doesn’t know. 

Life keeps turning and time keeps passing, and Dream keeps finding holes, missing memories, emptiness, and he just wants it to **stop**. 

He feels so powerless, he doesn’t know why. 

Schlatt offers him the book, he takes it, Takes it, and for a moment he feels strong, feels closer to how his fuzzy memories of before told him he used to feel.

It got worse, **_he got worse_**.

Somewhere inside him knows what he was doing was wrong, and at one point he would be disgusted and hate himself, but now he is just chance the feel of power. **_Of control_**.

Then he ends up in his own prison, he half-expected to in his clearer days, but now he was stuck alone with his own screaming void.

It was in the hours after Tommy’s visit, Dream got another visitor, one that looked like him, and Dream remembered.

##  **_He used to be god, the protector, now he was just a broken aspect off, the monster the god wished to slay._ **

Dream, laughed until he cried.


End file.
